


Prisha Bio

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: I wanted to provide a bio for one of my main OCs, Prisha. Figured it would be helpful since she appears in so many of our stories. In time I'll do this for my other two OCs, Renata and Jesse, and the trio will be complete! :D
Series: OG World [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 3





	Prisha Bio

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Name: Prisha Chakyar

Nickname: Prish (Preesh), but it’s infrequent and only used by close friends

Age: 13 (Season 1) / 15 (Season 2) / 17 (Season 3) / 21 (TFS)

Gender: Female

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 1m70/ 5′7

Weight: 61kg (135 lbs)

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Down to middle of back

Typical hairstyle: Braid, usually slung in front of left shoulder

Eye color: Brown

Noticeable Features: Left arm is paralyzed due to nerve damage from a fall

Typical Clothing: Jeans, sneakers, grungy teal windbreaker (layers underneath)

Preferred Weapon: ice axe (straight shaft, ice pick blade)

Backstory:  
Prisha grew up in Chicago, IL. Her parents were first generation immigrants from India who had come to America in pursuit of the American dream for Prisha and her younger brother Ashvik. When Prisha was 13, the world fell apart during what seemed like a normal school day. She and her classmates tried to survive with the help of two teachers, fleeing into the countryside. Prisha never saw her family again.

During her time with her classmates, Prisha found her first love in an Irish American girl named Maren. They vowed to protect each other against all odds. One by one their classmates were picked off by walkers or heartless humans until they were the only two left. Maren was caught by a group of walkers and Prisha was unable to save her. Prisha was all alone at the age of 15. She remained that way for almost a year, constantly travelling and avoiding all other survivors.

Eventually, Prisha ran into a group called the Deliverance run by a woman named Francesca. Francesca convinced Prisha that she would have a home with the group and Prisha agreed to join, eventually entering a romantic relationship with the much older Francesca. While a member of the Deliverance, she worked as a spy, infiltrating other survivor communities and gaining information that could be used in raids.

A little over a year into her time with the Deliverance, Prisha was sent on a reconnaissance mission with another member. Both were captured and tortured for information. Prisha didn’t break, but her companion did, taking the enemy group to the Deliverance’s hideout. When they got there though, the place was empty and the opposing group gained word that their own base had been attacked. Prisha had been used as a pawn for the Deliverance to take over their greatest acquisition yet. She barely escaped execution at the hands of the opposing group, fleeing with only her life. She was almost 18.

It was a few months later that Prisha came across a group of survivors who were like her: betrayed and abandoned by past groups. They joined together to look out for each other when no one else would. The group constantly travelled, striving to avoid getting caught in the fallout of the community wars raging all along the East coast. Despite the struggles, Prisha found herself at peace with this group, slowly coming to trust each and every one of them completely. She remained with them for 3 years, making other temporary connections along the way, including the acquaintance of a group of young adults from a school called Ericson.

About 6 months after this, Prisha’s group was ambushed by raiders. The men were all killed and the women and children taken. In her attempts to escape, Prisha fell off a cliff into the river. Her left arm was crushed in the fall and she slipped in and out of consciousness as the river carried her downstream until she drifted ashore near the site of the Delta explosion. Violet and Willy came across her unconscious form. Recognizing Prisha, Violet decided to carry her back to Ericson where she recuperated and eventually became a member of their group.

Facts about Prisha:  
1\. Prisha loves musicals, especially old-timey ones like Music Man or My Fair Lady.  
2\. Prisha keeps her hair long as the one holdout from the old world, a preservation of her heritage and dignity.  
3\. Prisha has a fascination with practical invention (plumbing, solar panels, advanced weaponry), striving to improve efficiency and comfort at Ericson to improve everyone’s daily lives.  
4\. Prisha is a morning person, rising with the dawn.  
5\. Prisha takes great pride in all aspects of her identity, but is also haunted with the overwhelming fear that she will once more be abandoned or left alone by those she holds dear.


End file.
